


Calling The Shots

by theshizniiit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I just want Sam riding Steve and Steve’s not allowed to touch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling The Shots

"No no," Sam moans, slapping Steve’s hand away as he bears down on Steve’s cock, "No touching. We agreed."

He grinds down on Steve’s length as the super soldier groans and grips the sheet below him, staring up at Sam and willing himself to keep his hands off of his lover’s gorgeous dark brown skin, glistening with sweat and come slicking Sam’s thighs from the first two rounds, and tries not to go insane with pure want.

Sam throws his head back and grinds down harder, the blond man groaning a hoarse,” _Oh god, Sam_.” and Steve wants to touch. He wants to throw Sam down on the mattress and fuck him through it, he wants to wrap Sam’s legs around his waist and plunge in deep into that wet, tight heat. He wants to grip Sam’s thighs and ass and he wants to pull him in for a rough kiss and he wants to press his fingerprints into every bit of Sam’s skin he can reach. 

But he can’t. 

He’s not calling the shots right now. All of the power in the room was given to the man taking his thick length and grinding his hips down on him, eyelashes fluttering and plump, spit slicked lips open and panting  _'Steve'_.

So Steve tries to keep himself together, and rises to meet every sway of Sam’s hips.

The night is far from over, and Steve is sure that he’ll get to touch every inch of Sam  _very soon_.

 


End file.
